Bleach: Fallen Blades
by TheLetterR
Summary: Follow the never-ending war between Shinigami and Hollow, with a couple other groups in the mix. A stupidly large cast that I'll probably never be able to follow each enough to get them all the character buildup the deserve, just like the real bleach!
1. Chapter 1: Reijingu Seishin

**Reijingu Seishin**

The room was dark, devoid of light and sound, then the screeching of an old and rusty panel could be heard as light shined into the small cube room, the light revealed a man with chains connected to every possible part of his body, his hair overgrown, so black that it felt out of place among the darkness that consumed the parts of the room untouched by the light, his beard was long, and his robes torn and faded, his eyes stayed shut as an object was thrown into the room, as soon as the panel was shut closed and the sounds of locks could be heard, the man opened his eyes, 2 piercing yellow eyes glowing within the darkness, he looked down at the plate that had been sloppily thrown into the room, food scattered everywhere, before long the room lit up as the food turned into raw Reishi and absorbed into the man.

Meanwhile in the Seireitei, a man wearing a white Haori, was lying in a grass field as the wind blew flowers over him, "Ah what a beautiful day" he said yawning before hearing yelling "CAPTAINNNN" the voice yelled, "That must be my wonderful lieutenant," He said "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LAZY ASS" The voice continued, "Yes…wonderfully…torturous….sigh…"

The man was Tamotsu Satoru, captain of the 3rd Division, Satoru looked to be in his late twenty's he was of an average build standing at around 6'3, short bright blonde hair spiked downwards covered some of his face, a pair of red rimmed box glasses laid upon his nose, behind them calm and caring vibrant purple eyes. He wore a typical Kimono containing a white Shitagi, a black Kosode, a black Hakama with a white Hakama-himi, covered by a white Haori with long sleeves, on the back the number 3 was woven into the Haori in Kanji, he lacked any form of Tabi, and simply wore a pair of wooden Geta with metal plates drilled into the bottom. His Zanpakuto, was a Kodachi Class Japanese sword, the Tsuba was a hollow circler metal Tsuba without decoration that contained 4 metal poles connecting to the Habaki, the Tsuka was covered in a black Same, and a Yellow Ito, it lacked a Menuki, and the Mekugi was black along with the metal Kashira, the Saya was also Yellow and it lacked any Sageo.

The woman calling him was his Lieutenant, Reisenia Arisu, Arisu had dark black hair that was cut to be a long pixie cut, her eyes were bright gold and she had fairly pale skin she was similar to her captain with a rather average body build she wasn't entirely skinny nor was she large she had a pair of B-Cup breasts, her outfit consisted of a sleeveless Kimono containing of the same colored Shitagi, Kosode, Hakama and Hakama-Himi as Satoru, she also wore a dark red scarf around her neck, unlike Satoru she wore a pair of Tabi and light brown Waragi, her Zanpakuto differed from Satoru's in many ways, it lack a Kashira, Ito, Same and Mekugi, the Tsuka was a simple dark brown wood, it's Tsuba being a basic gear that seemed to be fused into the wood, it lacked a Habaki, its Saya was scarlet and contained 2 Kurigata, 1 near each end, with a Red Sageo connected to both of them as it rested upon Arisu's right left shoulder the entire Zanpakuto swinging gently as she walked.

Arisu sighed looking down at Satoru, "Are you really sleeping at a time like this!?" She asked irritated, "You have to welcome the new members in less than 10 minutes!" She proclaimed glaring down at him, Satoru merely moved his hands in a waving motion "I'm busy relaxing, can't you do it?" he asked as he yawned, "NO I CAN'T DO IT!" she yelled pulling him away back towards the Seireitei.

Meanwhile off in the west Rukongai, district 64 a man wearing a mask made out of cloth and the mask of a hollow was walking, he wore a black Haori with the number 6 woven in Kanji using red string, the Haori was torn and old, in place of the normal Shinigami garments he wore pure black armor with various pieces of torn cloth flowing out of its crevasses, over this black armor laid a chain that went around his body connecting to a large boxed shaped object, covered in various chains and bandages, with his right hand he held a Shinigami over his shoulder, this soul reaper was wrapped in chains as the man approached the Seireitei, the gates opened as he was greeted by various Shinigami, they bowed their heads.

"Welcome back Captain Kariudo-Sama" They said in unison, the man ignored them dropping the Shinigami as the ones who had bowed quickly grabbed the chains and began dragging him off. Seemingly out of nowhere a man with frost white hair appeared, on his left eye laid an eyepatch with the word "Eater" in Kanji, he wore what seemed to be a combination of the Shinigami garments, although he had various armored pieces around his arms, shoulders and neck, while he wore a pair of armored boots in place of Tabi and Waragi. "What did that one do?" The man asked, his singular silver eye looking over the captain, this man was the Lieutenant of the 6th Division; Nagareru Atsui.

"Killed his partner and stole his Zanpakuto." Kariudo muttered, each step he took the sound of his metal boots colliding against the stone roads of the Seireitei under the intense weight of the armor and box object on his back resounded through the area. As the two walked back to the 6th Divisions barracks.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, the sounds of screams mixed with the sound of teeth tearing through flesh flowed through the rocky canyon, these sounds were originating from a group of hollows that were currently being devoured, the thing devouring them was a mix of animal and demon, with the characistics of a fox. A hollow with black fur, white bone armor covering it, red piercing eyes, and teeth like razors, "WE WERE FRIENDS!" A hollow yelled as it crawled away black blood flowing from it, a growling voice spoke up "We were never friends" It said as red eyes pierced out of the darkness, "You were only a means to an end" And that was when the rising Adjuchas Retsa Vel Nyxartepthar devoured the hollow.

Back in the Soul Society Satoru was greeting the newest members to the 3rd division, being a naturally calm and quiet person Satoru was quickly over talked by eager new soul eaters, which Arisu responded by yelling and threatening, "Now that my lovely lieutenant has spoken…" Satoru said sighing, hearing various mumbles about how such a calm and nice captain had such a…violent and vulgar lieutenant, "Welcome to the 3rd Division" He began, "I'd like to say we're a big important division but… the truth is we don't have much of a role, we mainly supply combat support and patrol various areas of the Soul Society occasionally having a member in the world of the living. But don't let that dissuade you! We are far from a weak division! In fact, our lieutenant has taken on every member of the 7th divisions combat dojo!" Satoru said as he pushed Arisu to the front before quickly using Shunpo to get away, Arisu talked about how she had used Hakuda to take down the combat dojo before realizing Satoru had disappeared.

The new members quickly moved out of her way as she stormed out of the room screaming all sorts of insults. Before she moved her head back in a split second as a bone shot past the front of her face, the sheer wind of it slicing a part of her hair, she turned her head towards the source, "What the fuck…" She said as a spiked back hollow stared back at her from atop a roof. Slowly from behind it 4 more hollows emerged from a purple rift, she quickly drew her Zanpakuto "Enrage and burn… ** _REIJINGU SEISHIN_**!" She yelled as flame surrounded her swirling around her Zanpakuto as it changed shape, forging into a special cutlass. The blade itself was odd, it seemed to be made of various pieces connected into a blade, with the middle being hollowed out, teeth connected to concealed chain jutting out of the hollowed area. The leather-wrapped handle was golden, a simple bar for guard. Between these two main halves of the cutlass was encrusted the symbol of three silver cogs.

"Alright fuckers" Arisu said as flames began to form on the teeth as she swung the blade the flames flowing off forming into large flaming balls before exploding on impact with the Hollows. Arisu jumped jump as she brought down her Zanpakuto the teeth beginning to move as she tore into one of the hollows.

She looked up as one of the hollows got into her face growling lowly, Arisu forced her Zanpakuto to tear through the hollow she had attacked ripping straight through it as she held up her hand to the hollows face, "Burn bitch" She said as flames flowed out of her hand consuming the hollow's body, as she turned her body swinging the Zanpakuto swiftly cutting off the head of the 3rd hollow.

She looked around as purple rifts opened all around, she gripped her Zanpakuto tightly before she heard a yelling voice coming from above, "For every soul crying out, for every spirit banished, for every demon that devours, let thy light shine down, let thy light seek and destroy, let thy light blind the darkness and restore peace! Tokado 54: Tensauzando Tengoku Kurasshu!" The sky lit up with light as clouds dispersed rays of light flooding out, they washed the soul society with burning light almost as if it was being baptized, screams from the hollows could be heard as they were burned away, while every Shinigami was left untouched.

The source of this powerful Kido was captain of the 7th Division; Narumi Sumiye, she was an elegant woman, long flowing red hair, brilliant orange eyes, a white Haori that seemed to glow, with the traditional Shinigami Kimono, her Zanpakuto however floated beside her sheathed, Arisu quickly Shunpo'd up to her, "So even the great captain of the Kido Corp's needs to use full incantations for Tokado spells." She said with a grin, "Actually I can cast up to the 94th Tokado without the incantation, however with it the spell becomes much more powerful, obviously needed to cover the entire soul society during this wide-spread invasion, maybe if you paid more attention in Kido class you would know that Lt. Reisenia Arisu." The woman said firmly. "Oh come on Sumiye, you don't gotta be all formal with me just because you're a captain" Arisu said dispelling her Shikai putting her Zanpakuto back into its sheath and holding it behind her head laying both arms around it as she floated beside the woman. "We went to the Academy together, unless being a captain has gone to your head and you've forgotten your humble beginnings." She added on in a slightly insulting voice.

Sumiye was about to respond when a siren went off indicating a meeting for all the captains. "It appears I am needed." Sumiye said turning towards the 1st Division barracks before whispering under her breath "Unlike you" before Arisu could respond she spoke up again "Jitsuodo 73: Insutanto Furasshu" and in a flash she was gone, teleported to the 1st Divisions barracks.

Awaiting her was a young girl, looking to be around the age of 10, she wore a long white Haori that laid on the ground due to her height, she however did not look innocent in the least, with a stern face a third of the right side of her face covered by burn scars going across her right eye, which was an icy blue unlike her left burning red eye. If her kimono wasn't covering her, it would be easily seen that 35% of her body was covered in these scars, 5% more covered by normal scars from cuts. However, she still somehow managed to give off a cute appeal, while she looked young she was actually one of the oldest Shinigami around, her Odachi class Zanpakuto nearly the size of her body was resting against her shoulder, the Saya was clearly scratched up with obvious signs of wear from being dragged, its Sageo was loose and mostly undone making it easily to grab onto. It was clear she held it letting her Zanpakuto drag behind her when she walked. Her hair was blonde and tied into a long pony-tail. This girl was Head-Captain Suijin Au.

The thundering steps of Captain Kariudo echoed throughout the room, he looked over at the two before taking a spot across from Sumiye. Satoru came in shortly after taking a spot next to Sumiye smiling with a carefree look upon his face. Soon the Captain's arrived one by one.

The first was the captain of the 11th Division, also known as the Combat Corps, Captain Kawagichi Takara, Takara was a scary woman, her Haori was torn and tattered, unlike the majority it was red, not by choice but due to the sheer amount of blood that had soaked and dried into the cloth. The top of her Kimono was also tattered to the point where it simply fell overlapping the bottom of the kimono almost like a wrapped jacket. Due to this her lackluster chest was covered in bandages, she also lacked any sleeves due to this and her Haori had none so her arms were freely seen. Which gave way to her various Tattoo's which were obvious gang markings and prison markings from her life before becoming a Shinigami, no one dared asked her their meaning or where exactly she got them. Her hair was black tied into a messy ponytail, on her shoulder held in place by one arm was her Shikai which she always kept out, it was a large intimidating Executioner's axe that was at least twice her size. It had various chips and scratches from overuse and lack of proper upkeep. She took a spot next to Kariudo.

The next was the 9th Division or Science Corps, Captain Hayashi Yuuto, he was a ghastly looking man, wearing an Inversed Shinigami outfit containing a black long sleeved Haori with a white and black Kimono. His skin and hair was bone white along with his sclera iris and pupils. This reason behind his appearance was a rare sickness he had. But the most noticeable thing about him to anyone who paid attention was his Zanpakuto was nowhere to be seen. He took his spot beside Satoru greeting each captain in a formal manner.

The 6th captain to arrive was the 2nd Divisions otherwise known as the Support Corps, it's leader was Captain Murakami Daichi, while he was the Captain of the Support Corps he didn't look the part, Daichi was large muscular man, clocking in a 7'8 he was very intimating, his hair was wild and spikey, a kind of coal black, his eye's bright blue giving off some kind of soothing feel. He voice was loud and confident as he greeted his fellow captains. His Zanpakuto was a small Tanto that seemed out of place on his huge body. He wore his Haori on his shoulder's more like a cape, He wore his Shinigami garbs in an interesting way not actually wearing a proper Kimono as he lacked any Shitagi and wearing the Kosode more like a jacket. He took a spot next to Takara.

Shortly after 2 Captains entered together, the first was Captain Arashi Zetsumei of the 12th Division, he wore an old looking Haori, ripped along the edges, it seemed to be custom-made as it was more like a hooded robe covering most of his body, his hair was a dark grey blue, his eye's a glowing red, he held onto his Zanpakuto tightly with his left hand. The other was Captain Isamu Hibiki, he had his Haori cut into more of a vest, on the back in Kanji the number 9 laid, unlike the other haori's it wasn't weaved into the fabric but painted on, his Kimono had no sleeves showing off his arms, which had various scars, just like his face and what was visible of his neck and chest, in truth 80% of the man's body was scarred with cuts, his Zanpakuto was tied tightly to his right side.

Zetsumei and Hibiki took their places across from each other, Au looked around and nodded, "As the rest of the Captains are away on duties, we shall begin." She stated, "We have suffered an attack from Hueco Mundo itself, strange portals that let the Hollow's into our sacred ground bypassed all defenses with ease, thus I shall be declaring Martial Law, patrols will tighten, leaving the Seireitei will be strictly forbidden and any form of fighting will be punished swiftly." As Au spoke a large purple portal appeared above the Seireitei, every Shinigami felt the presence, as Menos Grande class hollows began to flow out of it like water, swiftly every Captain Shunpo'd to the top of Sōkyoku Hill staring up at the falling hollows.

***AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL LEAVE THIS OFF SO I CAN ACTUALLY GET IT OUT.

***I know this took a while from when I said I was going to start it, but I had major writers block with it so yeahhh.

***Anyway's as for some clarification, mainly surrounding the Kido that Sumiye used, Tokado is a strictly destructive Kido while Jitsuodo is a utility Kido, yes this me expanding on Kido like I did with Haki with OPNA, there's a 3rd new type of Kido I'll reveal later.

***This story might be a little weird I plan on maybe switching between the Shinigami mainly following Arisu and the Hollows mainly following Retsa Vel Nyxartepthar but it really depends on how well writing a chapter centered on hollows turns out.

***Also later I'll be introducing 2 brand new factions (No fullbringers or bounts will ever be in this story, although vizard and quinces will be they aren't the 2 factions.) with their own cool powers (Hopefully cool)


	2. Chapter 2: Ikazuchi Tenma

**Ikazuchi Tenma**

Zetsumei brought up his Zanpakuto, "Strike down all with thine unholy lightning, IKAZUCHI TENMA!" He shouted as the very skies darkened, a red crystal encompassing his Zanpakuto until it was completely covered, then a bolt of black lightning with a red outline struck down charging the crystal before it shattered revealing his Shikai, the pommel looked to be some sort of bone claw, connecting to a ridged handle that had various white/red bandages wrapped around it poorly, as the bone continued to what looked to be a two-way metal spike for a guard that curved and twisted, the bone seemed to wrap around it like a tree parts flowing into one side and out the other before finally wrapping around the base of a dense red crystal, the crystal was so smooth that it'd be impossible to notice if not for the texture and the slightly see-through aspects of the blade, at the end it was perfectly sloped creating what looked to be a sharp edge.

He held turned his lazy eye's to the mass of Hollow's falling, before black-red lightning began to flow out of the blade disintegrating them in their path, the lightning flowed and flowed until it reached the portal as it began to burn it out of the very sky. Once it was gone Zetsumei breathed before his Shikai shattered and reformed into its sealed state. Clapping could be heard from Satoru as he approached Zetsumei using his hand to block out the sun as he looked up at the sky with his purple eyes, "My my Captain Arashi, such power without even invoking your Zanpakuto's power, you're scary." He said with a smile placing his left hand on the man's shoulder.

"Do not pretend to be harmless to me Captain Tamotsu, I know very well what you're capable of." He said shrugging off his hand as he slid his Zanpakuto back into its sheath. Au simply stared at the sky that was once covered in Menos Grade, "This is a problem." She stated, "They came through a purple portal, not a Garganta, this is a sign that the power is not a hollow one." She said before turning to the group, Captain Isamu, find the source, Captain Murakami and Captain Kawagichi, pull both your squads and increase patrols. The rest of you continue your normal duties. Dismissed!" She yelled, the captains vanished leaving her, all but Kariudo, he looked down at her, "Master…" He said but her hand raised, "I'm afraid I still need you to play the villain to keep peace." He nodded before leaving. Au sighed staring over the Seireitei, the air around her became cold as she clenched her fist, "No matter what, I will not allow a single enemy to step on these grounds."

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Retsa was walking through the white desert, with each step grains of sand flowed off her claws, the light from the ever floating crescent moon flowing upon her, her eye's focused as she noticed a hollow in the distance, taking off she pounced ripping through its flesh with her teeth, she looked up blood flowing down her mouth as shadowy figures appeared around her, "This one will do nicely." A gravelly voice spoke, Retsa looked around as Reishi chains appeared around her coming down onto her. "Please do struggle, the screams of hollows being crushed under their own weight fills me with delight" Another voice said, Retsa growled as the Reishi slowly began to fade around her, "What the-", the sentence of the second voice was not completely as Retsa jumped on top of him.

She tore away at his very being with her teeth slowly devouring his entire body, her body began to light up glowing as she turned to the others, her body slowly transforming, as it became more humanoid, she looked over at the men, long spikey black hair flowing from her head reaching all the way down to her knees, her eyes were catlike glowing pale blue like Reishi, her body was almost completely covered in what looked to be light bonelike armor, it followed and constricted around her curves perfectly, speaking of her curves, she had large E-Cup breasts that someone beyond their weight were perky, it was uncertain if this was natural or from her skeletal armor, along her jaw was a bone mask jagged and sharp broken at either end, on top of her head was the top of a fox skull with red designs on it, her hands had thick bone claws covering her fingers, her feet had bone like 'high heels' with boot tips that had small claw like spikes, overall her armor was very feline and smooth, her face had pale snow-white skin, a small nose, she smiled at the men, rows of teeth showing as she licked her lips, "What a pleasant taste of Reishi…I'll take seconds."

Screaming could be heard throughout Hueco Mundo, Retsa ripped the men apart with ease, tearing pieces of flesh as she slowly ate them piece by piece. She looked over to an on looking hollow as she finished swallowing down an arm. She breathed as Reishi flowed around her, "Who are you little one?" She said to the clearly female Adjuchas, she walked towards it her hips swaying, her breasts bouncing with each rough movement as she got used to walking on two legs. "L-ligero Sytixvatta" She said quietly "A-Are you a Vasto Lorde?" She asked, Retsa looked at her hand with great interest, "I suppose I am" She said before looking back at her, "Ligero Sytixvatta, a nice name, mine is Retsa Vel Nyxartepthar." She said with great pride.

She turned to a large sand dune, holding up her right index fingering, "W-w-what are you doing?" Ligero asked, "Testing my power." She said as an orange ball began to form at her finger tip, "Cero." She muttered, before long it released a large beam flowing out vaporizing everything in its path, although it was a normal Cero it held the power of a Gran Rey Cero, she stared at her destruction in awe, she breathed before turning her head, swiftly began to walk away "Where are you going" Ligero asked, "I wish to devour more, this power is not enough to sate my hunger." She snarled with raw hunger as she began to speed up, she noticed the Adjuchas following her but simply ignored her.

Sometime later Retsa was surrounded once again, however this time by a party of Adjuchas, "King Ethtsylh orders you to report to him." One with a missing arm stated, Retsa looked over him, "Orders? Last I checked I was factionless." She said staring him down, "Ethtsylh is the king of all Hueco Mundo, the pathetic Adjuchas factions do not matter to him." He snarled. "Yet he employs pathetic Adjuchas? What kind of king would allow an abomination that'll never evolve further to live? You're taking up resources." Retsa stated with a powerful voice.

"YOU DARE QUESTION THE KING?!" He shouted bringing up his hand, "Failure should always be questioned." Retsa stated flashing her teeth. "However," She said "I will meet with your 'king' I wish to bring up his failure to his face." Retsa said with a grin, "Lead the way cripple." She commanded, the one armed Adjuchas gripped his fist before turning, "Fine, only because I know he'll just turn you into a breeding whore." He snapped, "He can try." Retsa said with a smug voice as she followed them.

Ethtsylh's 'palace' was barely a building, a rare rock mountain had been poorly carved out by what looked to be ceros, the entire roof of his throne room was missing, likely due to their inability to properly crave large rooms, Ethtsylh was rather unimpressive to say the least, a slim figure due to his snake like appearance, however he was a Vasto Lorde allowing him to easily assert dominance over Adjuchas, he had 2 other Vasto Lorde which Retsa assumed to be Adjuchas who evolved under him. She yawned looking around, "Something to say?" He asked watching her, "I was just expecting something more…impressive from a fool who claims he's the ruler of all of Hueco Mundo." Retsa said with a smile.

"You bitch!" A bat-like Vasto Lorde shouted, "Aww did I hurt your feelings?" She said staring at him with intensity, "Enough!" Ethtsylh shouted, "I will not tolerate insults, you have two choices as newly born Vasto Lorde; you can either swear fealty to me or be beaten into submission and used until your body gives out and then killed." He said in a very impressively commanding voice. Retsa simply clapped, "Very impressive, such power behind those words, who would question if you had the power or not." She said before dropping her hands, "You forget option C however."

"Option C?" Ethtsylh asked, "Yeah, where I kill you all and have a feast meant… for a _Queen._ " She said letting her usage of the word Queen draw out, Ethtsylh brought up his hand, "Kill her." He said dropping it, instantly every Adjuchas in the room charged her, "Oh what ever shall I do!" She said holding her hands to her cheeks, "Oh yeah that thing." She said before letting out a blood curdling howl causing every Adjuchas to stop, she stared at them with a primal expression, holding up her hand issuing them to come, "WELL!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" The Adjuchas stared at her gulping before charging yelling, she ripped them apart, as she ripped them apart she'd grab limbs and swallow them down tearing the limbs piece to piece with her teeth.

As she stood over the blood stained floor swallowing down the last piece of Adjuchas. She then looked over to the 3 remaining, holding out her arms, "So what now, _My King_ " She said the 2 Vasto Lorde charged enraged before stopping in their tracks. They looked in awe as her Reitsu flowed out, "S-such power…" Ethtsylh said, he stood up only to drop to his knees when he got closer, the pressure overwhelming him. "W-what would yo-" she tore their heads off in an instant before starting to devour them. "I have no need for food." She said wiping her face of blood.

Meanwhile men in black clothing were sitting in a cave, "This hollow ridden land is disgusting." One said, as Reishi birds flew around him, "These creatures are barbaric, they eat each other to evolve? The quinces' had the right idea to completely destroy this realm. "Another said, "Do not worry brothers." A man coming out of a purple portal, "We shall enslave all these pathetic beasts and use them in our conquest. The Svyatoy will rise again!" He shouted, the men brought up their hands and cheered before chanting the word Svyatoy, the man left the group through a portal appearing in a grand looking hall devoid of windows, sitting on a throne was a man with long black hair wild, a intense beard and scars going down his face and torso, the skin was torn and oddly shaped, "Vožd, the test attack on the Soul Society was ended quickly." He said kneeling, the man looked down at him as he traced the scars, "Do you know where I got these scars Arkady?" Arkady shook his head, "They call her Au, she is the Head Captain of the Shinigami, an annoying girl, we traded scars." He said standing up, "Do not think the Shinigami will be an easy defeat. Their methods are old and barely civilized, however they employ power, and power is what wins a war." He said as the room lit up fire flowing throughout it, "But we will win, using their oldest enemy." He said as various chained Adjuchas were revealed. "

Meanwhile back with Retsa, Retsa was sleeping in the rubble of Ethtsylh's palace when she instantly awoke grabbing Ligero by her neck, "What do you want? Following me increases your chances of me eating you." She snarled at the girl, "I-I…I wish to follow you! Vasto Lorde often have Adjuchas under them! Let me serve you Miss Nyxartepthar" Retsa looked at her, "Why do I need food serving me?" She asked, The girl gulped "Uh, I…have no reason…I just know my luck will run out…Adjuchas hunt in packs, and I have none…" Retsa stared at the girl before dropping her, "Fine, whatever, once you're stronger you'll be worth eating anyways. Good to keep you close for that time." She said "But don't expect me to feed you! You eat what you kill." She said turning over going back to sleep.

***What!? Did I actually get a chapter out for another fic within 15 days of updating a different fic!?

***Now for explaining! So the Svyatoy (Russian for Holy) are one of the new races I spoke of! Their power is pretty free-ranging (So I don't bite my ass trying to explain unique powers) they basically use their Reitsu as an extension of themselves creating stuff such as Chains, Animals, Weapons, Portals, Elements etc. They'll have Russian names and hopefully all their attacks will be in Russian, broken Russian but Russian none the less.


End file.
